


Game Prizes

by Mistevieous



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-16
Updated: 2019-10-16
Packaged: 2020-12-20 18:50:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21061484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mistevieous/pseuds/Mistevieous
Summary: Request from tumblr for fair/carnival game prizes





	Game Prizes

“Christ, stop pouting.” South says as she puffs up her cheeks. 

Maine just huffs, narrowing his eyes at her the dropping the gaze to her unnecessarily, overly large stuffed animal. His own much smaller toy is dwarfed in his large hands, it’s beady little eyes looking up pitifully at him.

“Don’t be a baby, your stuffed animal is fine.” She insists, adjusting her big toy in her arms and smirking up at him, “I told you to let me try winning you a big one, not my fault you were too stubborn.”

He rolls his eyes, giving her shoulder a playful shove. The game was rigged, obviously, and the guy cheated to let her win a bigger toy because she’s cute. That’s the only reason she won a bigger prize-! And he definitely doesn’t care…

“You’re gonna sulk all night now, aren’t you?” She sighs, shaking her head. 

He shakes his head “no” and wrinkles his nose, he’s not going to sulk, he doesn’t care. It’s a stupid toy, what’s it matter to him?

Grabbing his arm, she gives a short laugh and tugs him to another booth, “C’mon, you big dummy.”

He follows her tugging, reluctantly accepting her toy to hold as they reach another game booth. It’s a shooting game this time, though the guns don’t look very realistic. Still, she gets the gun in hand and starts taking aim at the little paper targets. He adjusts the toys in his hold and watches, smiling faintly when the booth worker looked surprised as hell at her aim. Sure, the first couple shots were off until she squared away the junky sights, then it was all over for the poor booth game. 

Even with the booth operator trying to distract her with incessant, annoying chatter, South is focused. He calls out the prize brackets she can pick from as she hits specific scores, but her ice blue eyes don’t falter from their target. Not until she gets to the highest level of toys, then she cracks a grin and puts the toy gun down. 

“Alright, big guy. Take your pick.” She says proudly up to Maine, grabbing back her previous win and gesturing her other hand at the choices. 

He gives a gruffy huff, he doesn’t need her to win him things- but, ego aside, the look on the booth guy’s face is pretty good. Didn’t expect her to win, huh? Obviously didn’t know who she is.

Maine looks over the options, finally plucking free a giant teddy bear. The trip back to the Mother is going to be...interesting. It’s probably as tall as the booth employee, and wider than even Maine is, well, at least wider than his waist. It’s big and fluffy and ridiculous. And, not that it’s important or anything, but, it’s bigger than the big one she had won. So. He definitely wins the game prize competition. Doesn’t matter who actually won it, it’s his now and that means he wins. 

“Had to get one bigger than mine, didn’t you?” She scoffs as they continue on their way, “You’re such a fucking baby.” She’s grinning as she says it though, looping an arm around his loosely and looking around for their next stop. 

He just shrugs casually, no idea what she’s talking about, he just picked a prize. Not his fault it’s better. 

“C’mon, I need some cotton candy and beer, there’s gotta be a booth around here that sells both.” She tugs his arm lightly, hauling her prize along in the other arm. 

With both his prizes- see, not only does he have a bigger one, he has two, so he extra wins- he offers an agreeing smile down to her. If there isn’t a booth that sells both, there’s at least two booths near enough each other that sells them. No biggie. 

South moves her hand to reach up, first pushing at his new, big prize, then curling fingers around his chin. She leads him down into a lingering kiss, then pats his cheek and turns to half walk, half dance away. 

Of course he follows after her, more than content with the night, another small smile pulling across his lips.


End file.
